Otra nueva oportunidad de amar
by Rosemariee
Summary: OS - Hundida en el abismo de la hipocresía y de la mentira. Este lugar oscuro y tenebroso donde siento no pertenezco, donde siento que no soy parte de ello. Este lugar en el cual la vida me ha puesto y yo no entiendo el porque.


Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

One-Short1

**BellaPov. **

Hundida en el abismo de la hipocresía y de la mentira.

Este lugar oscuro y tenebroso donde siento no pertenezco, donde siento que no soy parte de ello.

Este lugar en el cual la vida me ha puesto y yo no entiendo el porque.

_¿Acaso en otra vida fui un ser despreciable, para ahora merecerme tales desgracias?_

Tengo miles de preguntas en mi subsconsiente que no tienen una contestación clara o lógica.

No tengo familia, no tengo amigos, lo único que me queda es mi cuaderno de notas.

Con lo único que puedo desahogarme, con lo único que trato de ser feliz. Y es que cuando empiezo a escribir todo parece tan distinto.

Todo parece ser más lindo, más cálido, con un brillo especial mágico.

Se preguntaran porque cuento todo esto, se preguntarán que es lo que pasa en mi vida, se preguntarán porque yo me expreso de esta manera.

_Sencillo_

La vida me ha golpeado innumerables veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

Pero siempre salí hacía delante, menos ahora. Que he perdido todo lo que me quedaba, todo lo que me hacía completamente feliz. Ya no lo tengo.

_ÉL_

Ya no está, se fue y me dejó el alma vacía.

El corazón hecho mil pedazos.

Ya no veo la vida de la misma manera que antes, ahora.. ahora siento que nada tiene sentido, que por nada necesito luchar.

Las opciones se acabaron, la luz se apagó, el destino se nos fue y yo ya no sé de él.

_¿Quién es él?_

_ Sencillo._

La persona que amo, la persona que me dio las armas y el empujón que necesitaba para seguir esta inútil vida. Pero, ¿Ahora que hago? Si siento que esta vida ya no me sirve para nada.

Si siento que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se me desvanece. Si siento que si parpadeo un segundo todo lo que un día construí ya no estará.

Tomé mi taza de café que se encontraba sobre la gran mesa color caoba del comedor.

Caminé hacía mi habitación para arreglarme, en unas cuantas horas debía estar ya en mi trabajo, el cual odiaba profundamente.

Pero este iba a ser el último día, el último día de esta miserable, horrorosa e innecesaria vida.

_Suspiré._

Ya no tendría que ver a mi odioso jefe con su fila de furcias desfilar por la empresa.

La empresa donde yo trabajo y soy la secretaria de el _playboy_ más grande de todo Los Ángeles.

Sí, Edward Cullen, no voy a negar que es lindo, porque si lo dijera sería una gran falacia.

El es un hombre agraciado, físicamente claro, porque su cerebro es una completa mierda solo piensa en las mujeres que se acostaran en su cama. En sus mujersuelas de turno.

Tres horas después ya me encontraba subiendo por el ascensor de aquel gran edificio.

Caminé lentamente viendo por última vez, aquel lugar que me había acogido por tantos años.

Llegué a mi lugar y me acomodé adecuadamente, mi jefe no llegaría hasta par de horas después así que podía relajarme un rato sin preocuparme en sus malditos pedidos y regaños constantes.

Pero me equivoqué, esta vez llegó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, pero con un maldito genio insoportable.

_ ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

Pero ya no había porque aguantarlo, ya no había porque hacer todo lo que el quisiese, en fin, este día, sería el último y por primera vez en la vida le podía dar su maldito merecido.

- Isabella ven a mi oficina ahora - pidió mi jefe gritándome desde su oficina que estaba muy cerca a mi escritorio.

Caminé lentamente, como si nada importase y como si no me importara en lo absoluto la persona que iba a ver en esa pequeña pero elegante oficina.

- Dígame Sr. Cullen - pregunté sentándome en una de las sillas de cuero rojas frente a su escritorio y colocando mis pies sobre aquella gran mesa. La cara de este hombre valía un millón de dolares, podía ver la confusión en sus ojos y su boca un poco entreabierta. No decía nada. - Me dira o me busco un café para esperarlo - dije con todo el odio con el que podía hablar.

- ¿Donde esta mi competente secretaria? ¿Acaso tu eres su hermana gemela vengativa? - me reí ante su ocurrencia. Ja! Hermana gemela, ojalá yo tuviera a alguien con quien compartir mi miserable vida...

- Soy yo, solo que me cansé de usted y su maldita arrogancia, me cansé de tener que servirle a alguien que me trata como una basura, y sí, quizas mi vida no sea la mejor, porque no lo es, pero usted debería tratarme como lo que soy, un maldito ser humano, no un robot que no siente, que no padece - tomé un respiro - ¿Porque sabe que? Mi vida es un completo asco y estar aquí, frente a usted desde hace tiempo lo ha hecho mucho peor - El me miraba como no creyéndolo

¿Quién diría que la sumisa Isabella dir+ia algo al respecto a su jefe?

Pero que importa, ya nada tiene sentido, ya nada vale la pena.

¿Para que luchar si no tienes con quien hacerlo?

¿Para que luchar si lo que tu querías, lo que te hacía feliz ya no está?

Para completar la hermosa escena, llegó la furcia de turno mayor, Tanya, la supuesta ''comprometida'' del gran Edward Cullen.

Pero claro, el se acostaba, invitaba e salia con muchas chica más, quien mejor para saberlo que su secretaria.

- Eddie mi amor - le dijo la peli-teñida acercándome a besar sus labios.

Edward seguía con la mirada fija en mí, ni se inmutó ante el contacto de su ''novia''.

Yo no tenía nada más que hacer allí, así que decidí irme para no volver jamás, espero que esa explicación le haya servido para saber que no volvería a ser su secretaria, jamás.

Cuando iba a entrar en el ascensor para irme a mi casa, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo. Lentamente me giré y me encontré con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto yo conocía bien, puesto que hace ya casi 5 años que los veo cada día, cada mañana, cada tarde.

- Bella - el jamás me había llamado de esa manera, a pesar que desde que entré a trabajar le había pedido de la mejor manera que me llamase así. - Necesito hablarte, yo.. yo t.. - ahora pensaba ser una persona cortés conmigo?

_ ¡Ja!_

- Señor Cullen creo que entre usted y yo no hay que decir, así que si me permite - traté de soltarme de su agarre pero él no me lo permitió. ¿Qué pretendia este hombre? ¿Seguirme maltratando, seguir humillándome frente a todos de la oficina?

- Dejame hablar maldita sea, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, por eso los malditos tratos, por eso todas las chicas, porque siempre he buscado una manera, algo que me ayudase a sacarte de mi mente, pero es imposible - se acercó un poco más hacía mí - porfavor no te vayas, no me dejes, tú eres mi vida - acortó la distancia que nos separaba y poseyó mis labios de una manera frenetica, como ninguno lo había hecho, nisiquiera él, nisiquiera Jacob, el que había sido el amor de mi vida por tantos años.

Sentí un millón de sensaciones jamás vividas, sentí, millones de sentimientos jamás sentidos, jamás expresados, jamás conocidos.

Algo comenzó a vivir dentro de mí, algo comenzó a surgir otra vez en mí vida.

Y es que el amor puede mover y cambiar una vida, un pensamiento, un corazón frío.

Y es que la vida esta vez me ha sonriendo, porque ahora tendré conmigo a Edward, a mi luz en la oscuridad. La persona que nuevamente me ha dado una razón para vivir.

No debemos creer que todo está perdido, así mismo como la vida nos golpeó, nos levantará de la mejor manera...

- Te amo - susurré cerca de sus labios. El odio y el rencor que sentía, solo era una simple mascara fria. La soledad me había cegado, los recuerdos del pasado, no me debajan en paz y jamás me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, de mi verdadera verdad.

Pero ahora puedo decir, de ser feliz, de vivir, de amar..

* * *

Gracias por leer.

No se burlen, es mi primer One-Short :)

Este fue un One-Short que nació derrepente un día en el cual no lo esperaba. Pienso que tiene una enseñanza para muchos y es por esto que he decidido subirlo aquí -Ya lo había subido a Facebook-. Anyway, aquí se los dejo sí les gustó espero su humilde opinión.

**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?**


End file.
